I'm all shook up
by Ghoulmask
Summary: June is a junkie, a slightly insane junkie. And Pacer is not far behind her on his journey through the land of adult candy. Together, they might just survive long enough for another hit.


_**So I had to take a little break today. I've got to do something silly before I become a lump of angst with HN and MHB. So the result is this little piece of weirdness. I may add on from time to time, but honestly I just wanted to play around with an idea. I have to add a disclaimer for the idiots. I am in no way making light of drug use, or drug users. This is a comedy, if your panties are in a twist, come on over. I'll help you loosen up a bit yeah?**_

* * *

June winced as the blood splattered into her dark blue eye. _That shit always stings _she thought bitterly. She had just made quick, if sloppy, work of a pair of nightstalkers. She rubbed her eye, letting it water furiously as it washed the sticky redness away. Tossing the rusty cleaver aside she slumped against a wall and lit a well needed cigarette. The heat of the day was beginning to fade as the sun set in the Nevada sky. Watching the glow through the smoke, June cast an eye at her watch, it told her that is was about eight o'clock. She sighed heavily turning it over as the face caught the light.

"_Uh, humans breath air remember?" _A voice rang out through her mind as she sucked the smoke into her greedy lungs. "So what?" she hissed back at the voice in her head. Grinding her teeth, June sneered trying to focus on the feeling of liquid running down her cheek. The watering was working, clearing her vision of the blood, but not her head. Throwing he head back into the crumbling wall she tried to knock the voice from her mind.

"Ouch, fuck!" She hissed, that wasn't smart.

But then June wasn't ever a bright girl. And the ever growing chem habit certainly didn't help.

As if on cue, the jet pipe in her pocket seemed to press harder against her thigh. Without a second thought, her hands went to it, tugging it free from her jeans. She placed the mouthpiece between her lips and inhaled as she pressed down on the top. A light hissing sound, followed by her own groan pierced the silence of the desert. June held in her breath as the jet fired through her system. Her pupils dilated as she exhaled, limbs going weak as the chem worked it's magic.

"Fuck me running that's good." she whispered.

_"You can't fuck while running" _the voice responded.

She grit her teeth for a moment, letting her anger falter in the haze of jet. Chems always seemed to shut the voice up. Staring off into the distant lights of New Vegas, June got the bright idea to go gambling.

Now, a bright idea on chems is never really a bright idea. But to the mind of a junkie, shit like that doesn't matter. June set off towards the Vegas lights with a smile on her face. It wasn't long however, until the jet had taken full effect and she was stumbling. Her feet couldn't seem to hit the ground in a rhythm and before she could right herself, she was rolling headfirst down a hill.

When her body stopped it's centripetal motion she found her limbs screaming in pain. She tried standing, but fell immediately as sharp pains wrecked her limbs, her torso, even her face. Panic set in, did she just break every bone in her body? It sure seemed like it. She crouched for a moment before remembering.

"The Followers!" She cried out into the night.

Yes the Followers, they weren't far off it was true. June jumped to her feet and ran the rest of the way to Freeside. Her hazy mind never questioning why she was actually able to run. You know, with broken bones and all. She made it all the way to the gate before remembering her injuries. Bursting through and falling into the arms of the nearest doctor she made a face.

"Help! I've fallen and shattered like..." Fuck..what was that word? Oh yes. "Glass!"

And with that, June fainted.

* * *

"Hey, hey you. HEY!" A loud voice rang out.

June rubbed her eyes, since when did her head voice sound like a man? Opening her eyes slowly she was a man standing over her. His black hair was greased back, matching his black jacket perfectly.

"You got a light?" He asked her, clearly irritated.

She hissed and sat up, her throbbing head a delicate reminder of where she was. "Woah...I'm in the hospital?"

"No, you are in the _"just fucking sleep it off" _tent. The Follower's set it up for the junkies, like you and me babe." The man gave her a big grin.

"Right." June fished a lighter out of her pocket and tossed it to the man.

As he lit his cigarette a female doctor with a mohawk breezed in. "Oh, I see you have met Pacer. He's a jet head like yourself, I'm sure you two will hit it off."

"Fuck Julie, that's doctor patient confiden...stuff." Pacer sneered.

"Uh huh, well I'm sure miss cactus won't tattle." Julie snuffed, looking over a chart.

June cast her a dark look. "My name isn't cactus. It's June."

"Well June, you came in last night, chem'd out of your mind, claiming that you broke all your bones." Julie began, a ghost of a grin on her face. "Turns out you fell into a cactus and you had needles stuck all in you. We took them out and put you here, to sleep off your high."

June didn't even blush, she'd had worse moments. This was nothing compared to the time she got fucked up on mentats (yes, it is possible) and went on a rampage trying to convert the a drunkard to scientology. Whatever that was.

"Well, good thing then. Am I free to go?" She asked, standing up and putting on her jacket.

Julie eyed the two across the tent from her. "Yes, but take Pacer with you. Maybe between the two of you, you won't get killed as fast."

"Optimistic ain't she?" Pacer beamed at her.

June shrugged and tossed an arm around Pacer's shoulder. "Well you won't have to worry with me. I'm a glass half full girl. Now let's go find us a glass." She yanked the taller man out with her. June didn't care that he was a stranger, to a junkie, a fellow user was as good as family.


End file.
